vennixproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Stargate: Enterprise
|language = English |num_seasons = TBA |num_episodes = TBA |list_episodes = :Category:Enterprise episodes |producer = Jarvis Davidson |writers = Jarvis Davidson |3d_artist = |format = |length = |original_run = TBA |preceded_by = Stargate: Churchill |followed_by = Stargate Vennix |related = }} ''Stargate: Enterprise ''is a fan series currently planned by Dragonboy546, it tells the adventures of the crew of the USAF Daedalus-Class Battlecruiser [[DSC-304 Enterprise|USS Enterprise]] under the command of Lieutenant Colonel Marcia Taylor who is trying to prove herself to the rest of the people in the Stargate Program and Homeworld Command. Summary The year is 2009 and the Tau'ri forces are still dealing with the Lucian Alliance forces, with the launch of the brand new Daedalus-Class battlecruiser the USAF Enterprise under the command of Lieutenant Colonel Taylor her mission is to keep the Alliance from trying to attack Earth. Cast Starring *Ashley Kalfas as Lieutenant Colonel Marcia Taylor-Commanding officer of the USAF Enterprise, Human, American *Jarvis Davidson as Major John Martin-Executive officer of the USAF Enterprise, Human, American Also Starring *TBA as Chief Stephanie Williams-1st Chief Engineer of the USAF Enterprise, Human, American *Kevin Regan as Major Jack Mason-Chief Weapon's officer of the USAF Enterprise, Human, American *Delena Lusk as Captain/Major/Lieutenant Colonel/Colonel Kara Carlson-Chief conn officer of the USAF Enterprise, Human, American *Jeremy Regan as Chief Kyle Clarkson-2nd Chief Engineer of the USAF Enterprise, Human, Scottish *Sadie Brickhouse as Major Marie Sutherland-Chief Communications officer of the USAF Enterprise, Human, American *Jacob Elliot as Doctor Steven Carlson-Chief Medical Officer of the USAF Enterprise, Human, American *Becky Elliot as Doctor Tina Sampson-chief Archaeologist officer of the USAF Enterprise, Human, American *TBA as Captain Jamie Franklin-F-302 Interceptor Wing Commander, female, human, American *TBA as Major Audrey Hunter-USAF Enterprise Military Assault Command commanding officer, human, female, Recurring Cast *Michael L. King as Lieutenant General James Martin-Father of John Martin, Brianna Martin, Elizabeth Martin, and Brandon Martin Commanding officer of the BC-305 Warship Ares and the Husband of Maria Martin and the grandfather of Cadet Kelly Martin. *TBA as Lieutenant Colonel Maria Martin-Mother of John Martin, Brianna Martin, Elizabeth Martin, and Brandon Martin Commanding officer of the BC-305 Warship [[BC/DSC-305 Poseidon|USS Poseidon]] and the Wife of James Martin and the grandmother of Cadet Kelly Martin. *TBA as General Jack O'Neill-Former leader of the famous off-world team SG-1 and former commander of Stargate Command, current commanding officer of Homeworld Command. *TBA as Major General Sampson Taylor-Father of Lieutenant Colonel/Colonel Marcia Taylor and commanding officer of the [[BC/DSC-304 Normandy|USS Normandy]] and commanding officer of the 13th fleet and the husband of Amy Taylor. *TBA as Brigadier General Amy Taylor-Mother of Lieutenant Colonel Marcia Taylor and Commanding Officer of the BC-305 [[BC/DSC-305 Yorktown|USS Yorktown]] and Commanding Officer of the 16th fleet. *TBA as Cadet Kelly Martin-Daughter of Major John Martin and his ex-wife, and an Airforce Cadet in her fourth year. *TBA as Senator Danielle Jameson-Head of the Off World Committee after the death of Senator Michaels *TBA as Lieutenant Colonel Elizabeth Martin-Sister of John Martin, Brianna Martin, and Brandon Martin Martin and daughter of both James Martin and Maria Martin. *TBA as Lieutenant Colonel Brianna Martin-Sister of Major John Martin, Brandon Martin, and Elizabeth Martin Commanding officer of the [[BC/DSC-305 Republic|USS Republic]] an BC-305 Warship. *TBA as Major General Ethan Samuels-Commanding officer of the [[BC/DSC-306 Cantarbrian|USS Cantarbrian]] and the Eighth Battle Group. Seasons Trivia Notes Background Information External Links *https://www.facebook.com/groups/1618613158358849/ *https://www.facebook.com/Stargate-Enterprise-1548950685392241/